Things that go Bump in the night!
by SheepAreFluffy
Summary: A strange break in all around campus is on the loose Chazz and jaden just might be the next victems. Rated T for now..
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so this is a new one. Chazz x Jaden pairing short chapter I know but they will get longer I promise!

* * *

><p>I was awoken in the middle of the night by a loud rapping at the door. I was alone since cyrus decided to sleep over at bastions place.<br>Slowly I got up and wandered to the door very tiredly. Rubbing my eyes as I opened the door and I found a somewhat distraught chazz.  
>I scoffed, <em>Chazz waking me up in the middle of the night?<br>_"What is it chazz? It's nearly 2:00 am I'm tired so tell me what the problem is so I can get back to sleep _Please!"_  
>I had calmly told him not wanting to start a fight this early in the morning.<br>" Well slacker I thought you might want to know your dope of a friend is in the hospital! "  
>With that chazz tried to leave but I quickly grabbed his arm and started panicking and asking a ton of questions.<br>"Where is he? What happened to him? Is he okay?" Some of which I repeated in a daze.  
>" I don't know what happened all I know is that he's in the hospital Due to someone breaking into the dorm and bastion sleeps<br>like a hibernating bear so he didn't find out till he fell out of bed. Word is this is'nt the only case of this happening a few things have been happening  
>around here also. So who knows maybe one of us maybe next to go to the hospital" He valently said I could see the smirk on his face when he noticed I was startled.<br>I thought I would be fine but I kept thinking  
>"<em>What about chazz he's rich so their most likely to attack him then me, Maybe I should invite him to stay over? He won't want to but it's safer that way."<br>_So I decided to speak up right before he was about to leave I started talking "Ya know chazz it's probably safer for both  
>of us if we stay the night at my place."<br>Chazz almost started laughing "Ha-ha! The slacker afraid? I'm not staying here are you nuts I'm going to stay in my nice cozy king sized bed!"  
>I was a bit distraught but got an idea. "Well what if I stay over there? I would stay quiet I promise and I would sleep on the floor.<br>And since you sleep with earplugs in if something happened I would be able to wake you up." Chazz was a bit surprised at this attempt at negotiating with him. He began to think about it.  
>After about a minute he finally replied to my proposition. "Fine and besides even if you aren't quiet I won't even be able to hear you. Well lets go i'm tired."<br>I smiled a bit and followed him quietly into his dorm room. He climbed into bed and I sat there dumbstruck. Sure I had offered to sleep on the floor but that didn't mean I wanted to.  
>" Slacker get in, your going to get sick if you fall asleep on the floor. Just don't move around alot okay? Good night."<br>I climbed into bed and I fell asleep not knowing what was about to happen to the both of us.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so the characters in this are OOC . If you enjoy it does it really matter if there OOC. I don't think Chazz is too OOC but Jaden might be. If you don't like the OOCness of this story then why are you reading it? I don't own yugioh blah blah blah. Enjoy the story. : )

* * *

><p>In the night I decided it was necessary to barricade the door.<p>

I got out of bed quietly and tried not to make to much movement.

I took his dresser and block up the door and headed back to bed slowly.

As I drifted to sleep I thought that Chazz and I were beginning to become friends. I

almost laughed at the thought.

-time passes-

I woke up to an angry Chazz poking me and yelling in my ear. I quickly got up.

"What is it Chazz? What time is it?" I asked him somewhat groggily.  
>"Well its about 12:30 in the evening. And I would like to know why MY dresser is in front of the door." Chazz spat out quite angrily.<p>

" Well I thought if maybe we blocked the door and the people who are breaking in everywhere tried to get in then it might have helped"  
>Chazz looked at me with a somewhat mystified look. "That's the smartest thing I think I've ever heard you say."<p>

At this I was happy yet he was also implying I was stupid.  
>"So I've never said anything smart before? Is that it?" I started to question him<br>"Well you can say things out of the blue and some things that aren't intelligent. But you have said some smart things before though don't get me wrong."  
>Chazz had actually admitted that I had actually said something smart at a point in time?<p>

I started to smirk and of course Chazz made a smart comment at this.  
>"Don't let it get to you head slacker okay? Now move this out from in front of the door I actually want to go outside"<br>I got up and moved the dresser out from in front of the door and put it back where it belonged.  
>"So Chazz? I was wondering, Can we be friends at all?" When I asked this Chazz just stared at me.<br>"Aren't we friends already?" he asked me.

" Sure, if you consider standing by me and insulting me a friend then I guess we are friends" I was kind of angry that Chazz didn't even consider all of the times he had insulted me.  
>" Well I insult you so you learn what things to say and what things not to saw"<br>" And just what the hell is that supposed to mean Chazz? That everything I say is a mistake?" I was getting angrier at the minute I decided to leave and head for my dorm.

I could hear him following me but I went into my dorm closed the door and locked it.

He knocked on it a few times and then I decided to ignore him so I started to blast some music.

He eventually gave up and headed back to his dorm. If Chazz thought we were friends he was wrong.  
>He certainly never acted like a friend to me so why pretend to be a friend?<br>I know it was silly but I couldn't help but feel angry at him.  
>As I lay there on my bed I also couldn't help but feel childish for feeling angry at him.<br>I mean after all he never did have a real friend before did he?  
>I turned off the music and went back to his dorm to apologize to him.<br>I knocked on the door and he answered and he just glared at me and said "What do you want now slacker?"  
>I looked at my feet and started to apologize "I wanted to say sorry for how I acted before it was really childish of me.<br>Chazz let out a sigh and then started talking again. "Its fine Jaden. Everyone gets upset over nothing once and a while"  
>My head immediately went up when he said my name. "Chazz you said my name?"<p>

"Yeah I did what about it?"  
>"You've never called me by my name before! And you just called me by my name!" I was very happy so maybe I was right about me and Chazz being able to be friends.<br>"Yeah well don't let it get to your head okay?"  
>"I wont let it get to my head" But those words were lies deep inside I was extremely happy at this.<p>

* * *

><p>Yeah so its done ! This is the longest chapter I've ever written 3 I'm proud of myself! Love it? Hate it? Let me know send me reviews! They make me write faster!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so my friend said in the last chapter jaden sounded bipolar and i went LOL XD i hope he isnt to bipolar in that (laughing her butt of while she types)

* * *

><p>Later we decided to head to the cafeteria to get some food, as we entered a bunch of people came up and started questioning us.<p>

"Jaden! Is it true that you spent the night at Chazzes house?"  
>I blinked a few times wondering how they had found out that I spent the night at Chazzes house.<br>I also wondered why they cared. As I was about to answer them Chazz decided he would say his answer first.

"He did sleep over at my house any of you have a problem with it?" I stared at Chazz as a guy said something that made me want to die on the spot.  
>"So are you guys like a gay couple then?"<br>"We are not and even if we were, why does it matter to you?" Chazz spat out bitterly.  
>Chazz started to walk away and I quickly followed.<p>

"H-hey Chazz why would they ask things like that?"  
>I was curious as too why they would think we were a gay couple.<br>"Because you look and act like a girl." Chazz said  
>"I do not look like a girl" I yelled out angrily.<br>I got quite a few stares from people.

"You do too and you only denied looking like a girl you didn't deny that you acted like a girl."  
>I thought about that for a second. "So what if I act and look like a girl it doesn't mean I'm gay!"<br>"You're right but you need to work on not being so feminine. That way people don't think your gay."  
>He was right although whenever I was around Chazz I was happy, but then again we were friends.<br>Even if I was gay and I loved him he could never love me. I shook my head and cleared my thoughts up.

"Oi Jaden, you gonna get any food?" Chazz asked me while inspecting me.  
>"No, I'm not hungry." I had a feeling he would see through this although I honestly wasn't hungry.<br>" Wait what? You, not hungry, HA don't make me laugh. Your ALWAYS hungry."  
>"Well I'm not hungry right now so just drop it okay?"<br>"Well okay but at least get something to drink its going to be around 97 degrees  
>out today so you're gonna need to keep hydrated." Chazz told me.<br>"Sure. Well I'll see you later Chazz I'm gonna study for a bit that way I don't flunk Crowlers class.  
>And with that I left not noticing Chazz staring at me like I was an alien.<p>

-time passes-

"Man I'm so tired. I hate studying. Ugh what time is it?" I checked the clock to find out it was 9:30 pm.  
>I had been studying for hours on end which was very unlike me but I needed to pass the class.<br>Maybe I'll go to sleep now. As I was drifting to sleep I was awoken by a knock on the door.

"What is it? It's late and I'm tried!"  
>"Syrus will be staying at my dorm from now on okay Jaden?" Bastion called out through the wooden door.<br>"Yeah that's fine can I go to sleep now?"  
>"Yeah but Chazz wants to come in."<p>

I sighed and got up and let Chazz in and watched as Bastion walked back to his dorm.  
>"What do you want Chazz I'm tired." I wanted to get this over with so I could sleep.<br>"You haven't been acting like yourself lately, so I want you to tell me what's wrong."  
>"There's nothing wrong I decided to focus on my studies a bit more for now that way I don't fail and get kicked out of duel academy. Is that such a bad thing?"<br>"Well no but I don't like it you are not being yourself and it makes me frustrated ."

"Well after I pass the exams I'll stop acting weird which since exams are tomorrow I need to SLEEP so I don't fall asleep during the exams."  
>"I'm going to stay the night to make sure you eat and I'll make sure you wake up early that way you can get to exams on time okay?"<br>"That's fine Chazz. But I'm going to sleep now okay?" I was really tired but I was also hungry and as I though about food my stomach growled really loud and I was quite embarrassed at the noise that it made.  
>It went grawwwwwwwwwl.<p>

"I thought it was weird you didn't eat it was because you wanted to study right? Well I'll make you some dinner and then you can sleep okay?"  
>"Alright but please hurry I'm really tired!"<p>

-a bit of time passes-

I ate the food and brushed my teeth and was headed for bed when I saw that Chazz wouldn't have a place to sleep since I only had my small twin bed.  
>"Hey Chazz where are you going to sleep?"<br>"In your bed. Why?"  
>"Well my bed is only a twin so won't we be squished?"<br>"Yeah I guess but it doesn't matter just get some sleep okay?"  
>With that me and Chazz climbed into bed I fell asleep almost instantly so I didn't feel the hands wrapping around my body and pulling me close.<p>

* * *

><p>Yay thats it for this chappy! Cute ? Love it? Hate it? Review please! They make me write faster~<p> 


End file.
